


Causes of War

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Gen, greed - Freeform, jaffa cakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-07
Updated: 2009-06-07
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Causes of War

Angelic wrath is no small matter. Wars have and will be fought, and demons slain, because of it. Even the most hardened spawn of Hell might quail before the presence of an angel that really had its dander up.

Aziraphale drew himself up to his full height and glared in righteous affront. The bookshop was strangely still, even the motes of dust caught in the late afternoon sun held suspended in an awful moment of potential destruction. Nothing moved for a long slice of time fresh come from Eternity. The air seemed thick, waiting for the distant peal of a bell or blast of a trumpet to get it moving once more.

"Oh, all _right_ ," Crowley said sheepishly. "I'm blessed well sorry I ate the last Jaffa Cake, I'll buy you a new pack."


End file.
